1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wall mount assembly, and especially relates to a wall mount assembly engaging an object on a wall in a detachable way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because current televisions are still heavy, for the wall mount stability of the televisions, a current wall mount frame is mounted on a wall by screws and a television is mounted on the wall mount frame by other screws. Such structure design can provide strong mounting structure, but the detachment and attachment of the television needs screwing a plurality of screws, which increases the inconvenience of the wall-mount operation. As to this, there are some wall mount frames designed in detachable engagement structure, of which the members are mounted on the television and the wall correspondingly. The television is hanged on the wall by a plurality of hook-engagement structures correspondingly disposed on the members. Such structure design can simplify the wall-mount operation; however, the structural strength of the wall mount frame is weakened. For general cases, in order to avoid a user holding a television for a longtime in a wall-mount operation, the engagement depth of the above hook-engagement structures generally is not deep, which leads to insufficient engagement strength for each hook-engagement structure, even to being disengaged. Furthermore, in order to compensate the insufficient engagement strength, the disposition quantity of the hook-engagement structures is hardly reduced, which leads to increasing the difficulty in the wall-mount operation to the user.